


First Time

by x_forbidden_x_child_x



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, WolfYuu - Freeform, Wolfram Top, Yuuri bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_forbidden_x_child_x/pseuds/x_forbidden_x_child_x
Summary: It is Yuuri's first time doing it and Wolfram his fiance is going to pop his cherry





	First Time

Yuuri didn't know why but he had the urge to do it. He just really did. So he went to his room wolfram was there like he usually is. He went up to the bed got on top of him and woke him. He couldn't think straight but he was still embarrassed.  
Wolfram: what do you want Yuuri?  
Yuuri: I-I don't know i just..  
Wolfram is full awake by Now and looks at Yuuri who is red.  
Wolfram: you just what?  
Yuuri: (whispers) I have the urge to do it  
Wolfram: umm are you sure you are still a virgin  
Yuuri: don't say it as ir you aren't a virgin yourself!  
Wolfram starts undressing Yuuri which made him sqeak in surprisement. Wolfram was already naked he only had underwear on. Yuuri wouldn't move from on top of Wolfram. Yuuri was only shirtless. Exposing light pink nipples. Wolfram circled one of then with his tongue then lightly bit it. Yuuri was really feeling good he was already hard and so was Wolfram. Wolfram's dick was against Yuuri's pants.  
Wolfram: take your pants of or move so I could take them off  
Yuuri unbuttoned his pants and took them off then he got back on top of Wolfram. He then noticed Wolfram was hard. He got down and started licking him through the underwear. Then he took it out and started licking him from the balls all the Way up to the point of his dick. Meanwhile Wolfram started fingering yuuri. Yuuri moaned really cutely. Wolfram had ended up cumming on Yuuri's face. Wolfram thought to himself that Yuuri looked quite erotic. After Wolfram cleaned Yuuri's face he went to Yuuri's soft Lips and kissed him and puts his tongue in. All that while taking off Yuuri's underwear.  
Yuuri: Wolfram -pants- hurry up  
Wolfram: what exactly do you want me to do?  
Yuuri: I-I want y-you to put -pants- it in me already  
Wolfram: what is "it"?  
Yuuri: y-y-yo-your p-enis  
Wolfram: describe it more and I might know what you are talking about  
Yuuri: your large penis  
Wolfram: oh that what your talking about then say it again and i will  
yuuri: Wolf can you put your large penis inside of me?  
Wolfram: yes  
Wolfram enters yuuri slowly and yuuri moans Wolfram can't help but think that Yuuri moans quite cutely and that he better not show this to anyone else his lewd erotic self.  
Yuuri: slow ..ahhh... Down  
Wolfram goes faster hitting Yuuri's good spot which makes yuuri come. They go on untill they Both pass out

When Yuuri woke up Wolfram's dick was still inside of him. Yuuri tried getting up but his back hurted and fell on top of Wolfram which caused him to wake up. Yuuri then remembered what happened last night. He was bright red.  
Yuuri: W-Wolfram can you take me to the shower please?  
Wolfram: i'll go with you to help you shower.  
Yuuri: o-ok 

Later on in the Yuuri discovers he was like that because of Anissa. She had put some thing in his food that gave time the urge to do it.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is My first time doing this. Also I prefer yuuri bottom no mater who he is with...even with Sara. Anyways thanks for understanding if you did i mean


End file.
